


Bound with love

by goryterasu



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Hardcore, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Toys, manly couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goryterasu/pseuds/goryterasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryun and Narsus have been together for a quite some time. Daryun is drowning his beloved in his love but he doesn't get to hear the words I love you from Narsus. This will a series of oneshots, mainly about Daryun and Narsus, other pairings may occure (Gieve xRajendra X Jasvant, silver mask- i am still looking the right man for him etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

 

I do not own the anime, novel or the characters. All rights are given to the creators of an anime and mostly to the author Yoshiki Tanaka

* * *

BOUND WITH LOVE

 

ONESHOT

 

 

Pairing: Daryoon x Narsus

 

Out of the anime concept

 

Ooc moments-out of character (maybe idk)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Ah! Is that all you got? "A sweet moan escaped from the man, echoing across the room.

 

"Of course not. This is just a beginning..." a silhouette in the dark, sitting in an old comfortable chair smirked at the man "and we have all the time on the world. Try to enjoy it"

 

Those words rang into blonde's ear as a new wave of pleasure ran through his body "Ha-ha...idiot…aaah!"

 

The room gradually was soon filled with pleasing cries of a man. Warm evening light gently illuminated boring white walls with a wide collection of various colors. A beautiful sky layered with pink, red and yellow colored clouds was seen through a window. -A breath taking view.

 

Old and unique, quite rare collection of antique furniture and rich decorative ornaments on the walls as well as large number of rare sculptures from all over the world and king size bed in the center and a grand piano –probably another piece of a private collection- on the right side were giving some sort of a dark yet interesting aura to the room.

 

Wanton little noises echoed across this strangely decorated room giving it some sort of mysterious atmosphere that could make a person highly uncomfortable if it was an intruder of any kind. Air was filled with sweet blend scent of clove, red rose petals with a hint of a fresh yet beautifully mixed minty - lemon essence that could disabled anyone's sense of smell.

 

There in one and only dark corner that even sunlight couldn't reach, there was a man, sitting, not moving an inch. His intimidating eyes enjoyed the view he was seeing.

 

Heated up body, shinning in its own sweat as a man's chest went up and down as deep gasps escaped every now and then, lying on the bed as silky sheets rubbed against his smooth skin, absorbing small crystal of his sweat. Hardening cock was starting to pulsate in anticipation as a piece of a leather fabric was making it more stimulant as well as those beautiful hips were moving every now and then when the pleasurous vibrations between his legs would massage his inner walls deep inside.

 

Pink skin turned red on the wrists from a rope that was rubbing against the skin and were tied up on the headboard binding as those small manly hands that were trying their hardest-yet failing- to untie a professionally tied up sheet bed double knot. Beautifully red colour spread over the man's face as long blonde hair were softly falling down on shoulders hiding that beautiful neck of his.

 

Grey eyes filled with a powerful lust were studying every angle of that beautiful body. His hands were resting on his knees as one of them was holding a remote-like electric toy with a few buttons on it connected with a vibration toy . Slowly a finger moved the biggest button, changing the power levels.

 

"Ah! Ngh! Dary-….oon…mmmh" silent gasps echoed across the room. 'Damn! I was too careless' his ocean blue crystals (eyes) glared at the silhouette in the dark. His body twitched as a slow vibrating sensation rubbed his insides. Even though his body loved it he would never said it out loud. From deep within his heart he found himself wanting this. Being tied up, completely at the man's mercy as being watched by those intimidating yet charming grey crystals that now shone in the dark, looking at his exposed body making it hot from deep within. He greeted his teeth as he heard a devilish chuckle that rang in his ears for the next few minutes.

 

"It seems you are troubled but your hips want it more…look" a man said with a deep voice of his, moving the button again on a higher level.

 

Smirking in satisfaction Daryoon watched his blonde as a new wave of heavenly pleasure hit his insides causing his head throw back as a cute moan escaped from his mouth. Just a little bit of this sweet voice and he was already aroused by it. He didn't know when did he became this obsessed with a man who was now lying on his bed and moaning deliciously. As man of high pride and respect, even the representative of the elite in his social circles this image didn't suit him. He found it strange how he let this man entered his heart. As a child of one of the most influential families on the world and as an heir to the throne he closed his feelings to everyone and distanced himself from everybody. He didn't trust people. A never ending control and protection by his parents and caretakers he never knew what fun really is.

 

Five years ago- as he inherited his father's company- he lead his peaceful, lonely life, being used to his boring routines and slow pace yet it was disturbed by his new playful secretary/assistant. Various seductions didn't work on him but gradually he became aware of his existence to the point his heart was opening to him more and more as the time passed he wanted to monopolize the man that was provoking him -needlessly to say that that little devil was always one step ahead. It was stupid of him to think that he would caught his incredibly lascivious secretary in his trap. They danced their tango of catch and run until one of them made a mistake, endlessly exchanging provoking teasing lines – seducing one another. Those kind of games amused him as well as his lover who now was enjoying in his sweet torture.

 

"Aah! …nnnkh!" delicious cry escaped from Narsus lwaking up the man in deep thoughts. This sweet harmony aroused him as his fingers made a move again to gain some more of that sweet voice of a blonde whose cock was now completely erect, oozing pre-cum.

 

"Aah! Sto-…p!" the blonde protested as vibrations became more intense than ever. His insides were squeezing that vibrator strongly as it was moving against those walls while his body shivered completely at the heavenly pleasure sending him to the edge. He tried to hide his flushed face yet he couldn't since his hands were tied up. His hips unconsciously moved in order to end this frustrating pleasure but he was regretting it the moment he moved as his insides squeezed harder on that vibrating egg that hit his sweet prostate. He screamed out in a surprise and stopped moving as the pleasure between his legs melted him from the inside.

 

He hid his blues eyes behind his lids, breathing quickly fighting against deliciously throbbing pain that reached his hard member as it was restricted to release its semen. 'Fuck!' he wanted to come already. It annoyed him even more as he knew that he wanted to be embraced by those big arms as his twitching hole would be pounded again and again, feeling a big thick organ pushed deep inside him reaching for his sweet spot until he loses his mind.

 

Only the thought of that made him feel shivers down his spine. Despite he had so much sex with that man in the past five years he was still surprised how much of a pervert his partner really was. Deep in his heart he was glad as a fellow seeker of pleasure to have a partner like this. Ever since he first laid his eyes on his boss his hunger to taste that man grew bigger and bigger until his prey caught into his net of countless seductions-he was quite a hard catch- unknowing that he was caught in the net himself.

 

As they monopolized each other, stirring up each other, only a physical connection they had wasn't enough. Of course the sex was like in heaven and they never got enough of it. Eventually they felt the need to deepen their bond which brought them to their current relationship. A fearless boss and his devil like assistant with 5 backup plans and an ace up his sleeve at day and sex maniacs at night.

 

Their hunger for each other never stopped and they indulged in each other every night. His thought were cut off as heavenly vibrations melted his insides again "aaah! ...Daryoon! ...sto-…aaaah" his body tensed up at the endless pleasure between his legs.

 

"What is it Narsus?" a vicious voice came from the dark as an evil smile draw across Daryoons face as his sublime frustrated lover was crying yet it only inflamed him to torture him more. He moved the button swiftly increasing the power of delicious vibrations inside Narsus' twitching hole ,eagerly wanting something bigger being inserted in.

 

"Aaah! Stop….ngh!"

 

A wide grin appeared on a man's face as he heard another cry from his beautiful partner in torture. "You feel it don't ya'?" his eyes watched every action Narsus he was beautiful! Daryoon bit his lower lips to remind himself to hold back. If he wouldn't had his strong will he would attack his blond the moment he heard a first that heaven-like seductive voice of his.

 

Narsus was the only one that touched his heart completely. He was really saved by that man. The time he spends with him is the best and everything about him sent his mind crazy. Every touch of his gentle fingers, every kiss he felt was enough to awaken the desire to completely control this man, monopolize him, having him for himself. God, he was obsessed with him. Their relationship was just too good to be true Daryoon thought. Recently he realized they never said those words to each other out loud. Even though his lover wasn't the type to tell his feelings directly he needed to hear it from him.

 

As he figured it out from these last five years Narsus wasn't good to deal with those things. In the moment of anger Narsus blurted out something that intrigued Daryoons intention to drag those word out of him.

 

A never ending gaze watching his body made the blonde annoyingly more aroused and heavenly vibrations for a brief moment became stronger. Deep inside his heart was overjoyed with this pure bliss completely subduing to the pleasure spreading all over. The bondage on his hard cock was still painful but it felt damn good. He wanted more and slowly began to desire those gently touches that would explore his body from head to toes and he missed the soft feeling of a hot slick tongue ravishing his mouth. He cried out in his angelic voice as the wave of an intense vibrations once again abused his prostate suddenly. "Please! ... Aaaah! ...stop..."

 

"We just started… it won't end so easily" the man lasciviously chuckled again as he saw his helpless lover twist his body. His legs spread apart exposing that sweet hole where a toy was inserted. the edges of a twitching entrance was lubricated with a sweet colorless pre-cum that dripped down from the tip of his pulsating dick ready to release his white liquid any time now.

 

Daryoon gulped a big time as he saw that astonishing act – he burned this image it into his brain for his masturbation material before he moved his finger again to cause another marvellous wave of pleasure. His lips formed a vicious smirk as his blonde's back arched again at the intense feeling.

 

Narsus screamed out in his beautifully sweet voice as his eyes gazed into nothing while his prostate was attacked by wonderful vibrations rubbing his prostate as he dry orgasmed. He melted inside and his mind couldn't think anymore. His hands were failing to save themselves.

 

'Oh…perhaps it was too much' he thought as he was amused as he watched his lover in the afterglow of his orgasm. He felt his own dick being hard now. He hardly hold himself back. He lifted himself up from his leather comfy chair, stepping out of the shadows approaching to the bed.

 

The vibrator was still vibrating, sending pleasures waves all over, bumping against the walls as they were squeezing tightly on it. A devilish chuckle was heard across the room. Still powerless as his body relaxed in a blissful electrifying little shocks running through his body from his dry orgasm. He managed to glare at the silhouette that stepped out from the shadows revealing the man's face. Raven black hair flipped back bend together on a ponytail, same intimidating glowing with lust grey crystals piercing through his ocean blue eyes. Strong and sharp cheeks continued into a strong yet beautifully shaped chin. Firm lips curled in a smile revealed the man's perfectly white teeth.

 

Narsus was mesmerized by the sight. The silhouette gracefully came closer and closer to the bed as it was taking its upper clothes off along the way. Slender fingers unbuttoned the shirt slowly revealing that fine shaped chest and his muscles.

 

Those blues eyes watched him carefully, lustily and hungry looking as the man put on a "strip show". He bit his lower lip in anticipation as their eyes gazed at each other's. He instantly knew he won't be able to last long. It became clear why the man before him was always on the spotlight in the highest social circles. He represented the top standards for them. Strong intimidating figure, intelligent, well-educated and highly respective among the elders. Even in business his commitment was acknowledged by all. He even became a hot topic among women's gossips and anecdotes- no wonder he got so many marriage proposals.

 

Yet the honor to have his full-time attention was Narsus's. Simple well-capable assistant with very intelligent with a great family history, well-educated as well with a great sense for strategy. An assistant every businessman would want. And after all an exclusive Daryoon's personal lover or right now in the moment sex toy or a slave-whatever you may call it. A week ago he said something in the heat of a moment while he released his anger on Daryoon. And of course this wasn't unnoticed and consequently he end up on the bed with his hands tied up, his cock restrained at the base with a piece of a leather cloth –it works like a cock ring but less effective- as his insides were drowning in small delicious vibes between his legs caused by the vibrator. For 4 hours now he was struggling against this pleasurable torture that his lover has prepared.

 

An extended hand lightly touched the tip of his rock-hard cock causing the blonde flinch a little. His cute voice gasped as the fingers played with the skin on its head, sliding down its foreskin.

 

The vibrator was once again set on the higher level, poking into those tight walls gaining some more angelic moans of a rising arousal as he throw his head back and tensed his body while his arms tried again to save themselves –but failed.

 

"Ah…Daryoon…." A pleading voice called out as the man's hand played with the head of his hardened flesh overflowing with pre-cum.

 

Narsus felt embarrassed how vulnerable he was, completely at his lover's mercy. His long fingertips ran upward his body to his chin, lightly lifting it up as Daryoon leaned over, his lips almost touching those slightly parted lips that cried out in an angelic voice a moment ago.

 

"How was it? Dry orgasming… you're completely out of strength" a sexy whisper was purred into his ear. His body shook intensively. Narsus was too overwhelmed by the pleasure.

 

His voice didn't come out as he was trying to answer but failed. Daryoon was satisfied as his annoyingly mischievous smile appeared on his face making his lover awfully annoyed. His lascivious grey eyes pierced through those watery blue crystals watching his own reflection in it. "Hm. You look like you are enjoying this. "He smirked as he lightly leaned forward, their lips almost made a contact. They both could feel each other's breath.

 

Daryoon's mind was hazy as he starred at his lover. 'God he was beautiful!' he thought. No woman could compare with this insatiable, playful and cunning man. With him it was always hard to predict how things will go especially when it come to their love making.

 

The air around them became hotter as it was starting to fill up with a sweet scent of their essences. A numbing smell that was in the room had no more effect on Narsus, however a sweet aroma was still lingering in the air along with a new one.

 

"Now tell me…" Daryoon purred into his ear "how was it?" that low husky voice caused his body tremble from head to toes. It was hard to not obey him when he used his demanding sexy voice to interrogate his assistant as he sweetly tortured him.

 

His insides were poked more and more by a vibrator again as Daryoon's finger set on the highest level on the button. Narsus cried out as the pleasure hit his lower region. That painfully sweet vibrations made him go mad and he couldn't hold his voice back "Aah! Daryoon…I-I…"

 

"Yes? Tell me" low sexy voice rang in Narsus ear while his earlobe was gently nibbled. Tender fingertips trailed up and down his whole body, lightly brushed his slightly erect nipples along their way. It somehow relaxed his body more and before he knew his sweet voice whispered those charming words that any man would be aroused by "Aaa… it felt good. So good that my hole is twitching for your cock" His hot tongue slowly and seductively licked Daryoon's lips as those words left his mouth.

 

Daryoon already hard smiled in satisfaction and responded with a light bitting kiss. They knew how to provoke each other instantly. They loved constan seducing each other -playing cat and mouse game. Air around them became hotter as they connected their lips into a deep kiss.

 

Daryoon's big hand trailed down his lover's body, feeling every muscle under his fingertips. They stopped right before they would make their way up Narsus's rock hard penis that was now pulsating strongly drenched with pre-cum.

 

Their tongues entwined together, battling for dominance which was brief as Daryoon totally ravished his blonde's mouth with his skilled slick muscle.

 

Narsus broke the kiss as he moaned loudly as a hand pressed down on his abdomen. Still vibrating inside him the vibrator hit the prostate as his stomach was pressed down sending him an ecstasy – like in heaven- as he felt every vibrations. The time has stopped for him, his mind want blank. He admitted to himself he loved it more than ever. A new feeling was addicting and he wanted more. His soft lips formed a smile and gazed into those grey crystals asking it for more.

 

Daryoon understood this silent request. His hot tongue slowly yet roughly licked his chin and trailed down on the neck lightly biting and silky smooth skin beneath it as his hand pressed again –but this time harder than before. Sweet delicious moans from his beloved sent him over the edge. He hardly restrained himself now. He continued kissing that long, spotless, beautiful neck making his beloved feel complete pleasure. It was hot for once to see Narsus completely helpless, twisting his sexy body as he wallow in ecstasy.

 

Soon his own member was now fully hard and he knew he won't hold out any longer than this. His hand moved downwards his hardened, anticipating, and pulsating penis. Soft panting was heard as light kisses made their way down nibbling the collarbone. Daryoon couldn't take it anymore as soft pants became more and more intense. His hand embraced the hardened flesh and made a few rough strokes awarded with low moans. The next second his other hand swiftly throw away the remote –controlling the vibrator- and took the rest of the clothes that were not needed anymore.

 

Narsus enjoyed himself watching every move that man made. He got to admit his stripping technique was really something to see. His blue crystals now shone with lust as they studied a perfect body of his lover. He could never get tired of seeing that body especially that hard perfectly shaped organ that filled him up deep inside hitting all the right spots and filling him up with a hot white cum.

 

"Aaah…Daryoon…Ngh!" he pleaded for more of his touch and rubbed his legs against white sheets that were drenched with his pre-cum as well as his dick. In result long fingertips tenderly trailed down circling around his entrance. He twitched at the gentle sensation as he still felt a vibrating pulse inside him.

 

"Yes. I will give it to you soon…just wait a little bit more" low husky voice whispered into his left ear. His body shivered all over and tensed up as the feeling of entering fingers send him to the stars. He moaned sweetly as the fingers went deeper reaching for the vibrator. "It swallowed it pretty deep. What a hungry hole you have" a mischievous grin draw on a man's face that clearly showed satisfaction.

 

"Fuu…then hurry up and fill it with something bigger" Narsus provoked him back and moaned loudly as fingers went even deeper and reached the vibrator. As they moved it they hit the prostate as well making Narsus feel an unbearable pleasure- yet it seemed like he loved it- moaning like bird singing their melody. Daryoon's hard member began to overflow with pre-cum as well. His fingers managed to grab the toy which was still vibrating inside those tight walls. He could feel how hard Narsus was clamping down on his fingers and with one swift movement pulled out the toy. Narsus's whole body twitched and shivered at the sudden shock as the loss of heavenly vibrations made it even worse. His twitching hole was begging to be filled as well as Narsus's cheeks coloured in light pink and his soft lips panted vigorously.

 

Daryoon was mesmerized by the sight and reached for the tube of lubricant that was standing on the night stand, opening its stopper and squeezed a large amount of a colourless slick liquid on his hand. He applied it on his hard member that was waiting to ravish that sweet tight hole of his lover. He found those soft lips again and merging theirs into a deep kiss as he untied the knot and freed the arms of his beloved allowing them to fall on his back to embrace him.

 

"Ahhh! Finally…" Narsus moaned as his fingers tightly gripped into the man's flesh leaving red marks on his back. Daryoons gentle tongue licked his neck all the way up to his chin. Connecting their lips once again. His hips positioned against Daryoon's hard dick covered in lube, rubbing it against his entrance as it was suddenly –but fucking amazing- opened up. Pre-cum combined with lube made it easier and more pleasurable to enter and as his hole opened more to swallow that hard dick inside. He screamed out from pure bliss as Daryoon pushed himself deeper and deeper until it hit his sweet spot and he couldn't restrain his voice anymore.

 

"Fuck…you're great" Daryoon whispered and hold himself back to not lose his control and passionately kissed his lover to distract him as he began to move hitting the spot that made Narsus moan heavenly. He groaned along as muffled sounds escaped from his beloved. It felt so fucking good inside him. Soft walls, clamping down on his dick made him groan louder as he lightly sucked on the neck of his lover.

 

Narsus moaned like crazy every time he felt Daryoon thrust deep inside him and hot kisses on his neck made him go wild. Despite the leather bondage on his cock that was painfully pleasant he wanted to come -after all he was holding it in for 5 hours now- yet he didn't want the pleasure to go away. He rubbed his legs against Daryoon, gently pressing down his hips in order to get his dick even deeper beyond his prostate.

 

"Aaaah! Aahh! Aaaaa" those lustful moans filled the room and the air was filled with the essence of a hot steamy sex ambience.

 

Their bodies moved like one as they kissed each other continuously. This was no longer just sex to satisfy their physical need. They knew this was something more. They continued their love making long into the night.

 

"Aaah Daryoon …I going to…" Narsus felt his climax was near.

 

"Not yet." He smirked "you still didn't said it to me "he kissed him on the nose and lift him up on his lap.

 

"Aaaah! So deep!" Narsus moaned as he was on top, riding Daryoon's sweet cock. 'Damn! What does he want me say?' The anger filled inside him as he remembered. He gritted his teeth 'no. I am not going to say it just because you want it' he tried to say but he didn't. Instead he was trying to distract him a she rocked his hips more making it more pleasurable for the both of them.

 

Daryoon's strong hands stroked his thighs as they pushed them down, gaining some hot noises from his lover as his dick went deeper into him. Daryoon smirked at him as he realized that he was planning to avoid the main reason that brought this bondage game in the first place. He determined himself to make him say those words no matter what. He thrusted faster than before and attacked the man's chest. His tongue slowly licked all over the chest, biting slightly erect nipples. Narsus shivered as he felt painful sensation and curled his fingers while Daryoon sucked on his chest. He throw his head back, totally powerless against this feeling of being consumed by the constant stimulation. His lips moaned loudly as thrusts began to be rougher and hitting his insides deeper with each thrust.

 

Sweet voice calling out his name sent Daryoon over the edge. He lifted his head to look his beloved. Flushed face as those blue crystals was filled with tears of pleasure with desire to make a mess out of him. His hand reached for those soft lips. His thumb rubbed them as it was lightly bitten by those white teeth as the tongue began to lick it slowly sucking it. Blue crystals filled with lust gazed at him as Narsus moved his sexy body again. They both moaned like crazy as neither of them wouldn't subdue to one another. Narsus kept Daryoon occupied with his moves as well as he was continuously pounded in his prostate. He thought he could melt from the inside and the feeling became harder and harder to bear. Not mentioning his dick for being bounded for God knows how long now.

 

"Daryoon. Please…I am going...to…aaaah!" he begged as he was pounded deep again and again.

 

"Not until you say it. You know the words." Daryoon didn't want to submit to the moans of his beloved and flipped him over so that he was now on all fours.

 

"come on say it" low husky voice whispered as his hard muscled entered Narsus again " say it and I will let you come as many times as you want"

 

"Aaah!" a man beneath him sweetly moaned in his voice as this position allowed him to go deeper and easier to hit the right spots.

 

Narsus wanted to come so badly that he almost gave up. But no. he won't lose that easily. He chuckled as he was pounded in his ass vigorously "then you'll need to fuck me hard if you want to hear how much I love your cock and calling out your name the way you want" he provoked his lover again acting tough. To be honest he wasn't good at dealing with feelings yet he almost has spoken until it became even harder when Daryoon was pressuring him. In an anger he said that he will never said it out loud. 'What a stupid thing to say!' and it led him to this.

 

Daryoon was the first person he was so attached to. Of course at first it was just a game of tease and out of pure boredom he played with him yet he kind off became fond of him, entering his heart. He fell in love when he least expected. He didn't say that. Not ever.

 

"As you wish. I will fuck you until you cry out in a sweet voice that you love me" Daryoon purred into his ear and lightly bit his earlobe as he fastened his pace. Narsus deliciously moaned as crazy, arching his back, feeling his hard dick deep inside. His cock was overflowing with pre-cum and it has become painful to bear.

 

Rough bites on his back and nape send him shivers down his spine. 'Fuck!' He was aware that Daryoon was playing dirty now. All of the right attacks were followed one by one. Rough thrust, his sweet spot repeatedly abused, pleasant bites all over his neck, soft arousing voice talking into his ear. That wasn't fair anymore. He couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure between his legs increased. "Damn! Aaaah!"

 

"Hm…uh!" Daryoon groaned along when he felt the end is near as Narsus's tight ass was tightening up around his cock. "Narsus…." He called out his lovers name in a charming voice.

 

"Aaah! Daryoon!" 'Damn! Fine you won!' Narsus admitted his defeat and tilted his head back to kiss his beloved. Their tongues entwined together, rubbing against each other. Few final thrust and he felt his partner come inside him. Loud moan escaped from the both of them.

 

"I love you a lot." He whispered into Daryoon's ear and he could swear he heard another annoying chuckle from him "well played. Now let me come" he demanded and kissed him passionately and came the second his hard cock was released from a leather restraint bondage.

 

His tired body fell down on the sheets drenched with their sweat and cum but he didn't even care. His face was flushed and repeating the words in his head. He blushed lightly as he realized what he just said.

 

"Narsus" a whisper in his ear made him twitch "I love you. I will love you until I die" those sweet words ranged in his ears. Gentle lips kissing his neck and strong arms embracing him relaxed him more than he expected. He turned toward his lover and gazed in his grey eyes. He smiled.

 

"What?" Daryoon was confused.

 

Narsus couldn't stop laughing at the realization how easy is to tell your feelings out loud. the insecurity and the feared to convey his feelings had disappeared 'what a foolish reason' he thought as the doubt in his lover had been filling up his mind until now. He snuggled closer to his beloved in a warm embrace "nothing. I love you" was all he whispered and it was good enough for Daryoon. Their lips connected one last time as they cleared as their minds cleared and fall asleep into the night.

* * *

 

So did you like it? I am still learning to write better and write good smut but this is all I can manage right now. I promise I will get better. Until then…. –deal with it

 

Please write a comment so that I will know if my life isn't going to waste.

 

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading this short piece of my imagination.

 

Kinky-sen


	2. Bound with love- Playing around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short extra story a.k.a. continuation of a oneshot Bound with love

 

'' At 3 o'clock you will have a meeting with President Rajendra, the chief of the humanity resource department ...a- and at 5 o' clock you will be having a business lunch with the Mithra society group which will delay your schedule for two hours. After that you have a meeting with the President of Ginkamen Kyo Science Corporation and vice president of Shindra’s resources. Ah!..how many times have I must remind you that this is an office and not your private sleeping quarters. On top of that you are performing a sexual harassment on you employee during your work'' Narsus struggled to escape from Daryoons embrace but failed as his attacker conveniently prevented his escape by sitting him down on his lap and holding his hips strongly.

‘’yes, yes I hear you. Just let me have you for a little bit longer, my personal assistant.’’ Daryoon replied to annoying whining of his lover. He didn’t care about his work right now although he was on a break right now.  Having his lover on his lap who was desperately fighting for his freedom was all he wanted at the moment while relaxing from laborious work. He gently kissed a long neck and pressed Narsus’s hips against his. A quiet sweet whimsical moan escaped from his unyielding assistant while backing up from him, almost falling down. Narsus immediately held tight to prevent him from any injury. He was sure that he had heard that annoying chuckle that announced a bittersweet victory. A cute fail attempt to escape kept Daryoon amused and stirred him up even more to play with his stubborn and helpless prey. His lips kept trailing down Narsus’s long neck, his teeth biting the skin tenderly in order to leave no marks while his hands rested on his perfectly round-shaped soft butt cheeks gently fondling them.

All tough Narsus tried to keep his sanity and to not yield his seductions his voice failed to continue reciting the work plan he had been creating it 3 hours, instead his voice let our soft pants. His waist was making small movements as those big hands were caressing his ass. Despite the good feeling he felt and wanting it to never be the end of it, he gathered all his will and tried one last attempt of escape but utterly failed.

‘’huh… you’re adorably charming when your failed fruitless strives stir me up even more.  Quite an enchanting peculiar being, especially when you’re pouting’’ he mocked his lover and tried to reach his lips but he was stopped by long fingertips that gently were gently pressed against and kissed them instead of those tempting light-rose pink lips.

‘’ I have a very good reason to make tantrum right this moment.’’ He said with an angry voice with a bit of adorable provocative tone. It’s was not that he didn’t favour it, to be honest his body needed more as it was already sensitive from the night before. Every little stimulation could send his mind away yet the situation that they were in at the moment was inexcusable for fooling around. ‘’so with all your might please refrain yourself from continuing this act and release me. You have a work to do. Only after you finish you’ll be allowed to do what you want.’’ He whispered in his ear with a sweet voice of his that would always make his lover obey like a well tamed dog.

‘’hm no’’ Daryoon blatantly answered, leaving his assistant speechless with his mouth open and ignored the fact of being the president of his own company which would explained an enormous amount of paperwork on his desk and ridiculously well planned schedule.  ‘’if you resist I will just discipline you. which this idea has become very tempting by the way you look at me right now’’ he starred at those rebellious eyes with a flushed face. He quietly chuckled as his flustered lover was furious while slightly rubbing his hips against his bulge. 

‘’Hn… well then. Despite the good offer you refused. ‘’ Narsus had enough and played along. Hi thrusted his hips, feeling the clothes rubbing against his lower region. He looked at Daryoon. It seemed his words had intrigued him and soon his hands were removed from his hips. First victory! He kept looking at those grey playful eyes. ‘You perverted idiot! To think you can play with me whenever you want.’ He closed the distance between them so close that they felt each other’s breath, lightly tickling their noses. ‘’shall I make a better one?’’ he moved his hips again feeling the bulge getting bigger. ‘Ha...I got you know’ he celebrated and starred at his ‘molester’ intensively, inviting him in the pleasure he will not get.

‘’hmm… I am listening’’ Daryoon whispered blinded by the vicious deception unaware of the following regret. His fingers played with silky blond hair while trying to catch those soft lips yet they kept escaping from him. It was fascinating how Narsus can play along. ‘I guess I really am lucky to have finally caught him’ his attempt to kiss was stopped again by the mild thrust against his hardened flesh. He couldn’t do anything but to listen to the words which were now whispered with rather enchanting lascivious voice into his ear. His lips formed a smile as he heard the last word of the blonde’s proposal. ‘’Tempting indeed and quite daring. ‘’ he smirked at the man in his lap.

‘’ it’s a good deal no? Take it or leave it’’ Narsus was becoming impatient and made another seductive thrust with his hips as his gentle voice moaned into the man’s ear.  His ultimate weapon has been used and the success was confirmed as Daryoon swiftly lift him up and sat him up on the desk, slightly parting his legs. Narsus chuckled in victory and sopped his horny lover just in time before he would be harassed again. ‘’ woah! Take it slow’’

‘’hmm, after this seduction of yours it’s hard to hold back ‘’ Daryoon pressed himself against Narsus and leaned forward to reach his long awaited soft lips as the sweetest voice said ‘’come’’. In his brief victory hi hands stroked the light pink cheeks and looking at those blue orbs as his lips reached its goal.

But in a swift moment the contact was prevented by a paper ‘’ but after you finish all this paperwork’’ said Narsus with a monotonous voice. He was clearly pissed at his perverted boss.

Daryoon tried to process things yet failed as a shock blocked his mind and in a surprise his body froze for a second, long enough for Narsus to push him away, throwing him back on his chair and escape.

‘’now please finish this until 3 o’clock. And don’t ever try to fool around during work again. ’’ Said Narsus nonchalantly and proudly left the office. As he almost left the office he turned around with a piercing gaze ’’oh and the things I promised…the deal is off’’ he said and left.

Daryoon just sat there speechless with his hard on. ‘’Damn!’’ he shouted and leaned back on his chair. He soon started to laugh at himself. ‘’ I guess I really can’t win against you’'.

 

* * *

 

**Well that’s it for this little chapter. It was short but I wanted to do something sweet and funny. I hope I had accomplished that. Please write a review.**

**Kinky-sen**

 

 

 

 


End file.
